This Phase I, SBIR contract is for the development of a customized lab-on-a-chip fluorescense activated cell sorter (FACS) system that will provide on-chip antibody labeling, enumeration, and sorting of CTCs suitable for downstream molecular analysis. The aim is to further understand cancer biology and to move closer to personalized therapy.